The History of Magical Love
by Eixxel-Ferrare
Summary: "My dear sister. Our father has lied to us. Remember when our uncle came and took me away from you and father?" I nodded. "Well it turns out were a noble blood line." I just stared at him like he was crazy. "But ... Father and I are part of the blood line. You and Mother are not." Merlin/OC Review please?
1. What Happened To Me?

Chapter 1 – What Happened To Me?

I opened my eyes to see the curtains of my house. They were beautiful. Red an…. Wait. My curtains aren't red? And certainly not that long. I shot up and gasped at the sudden pain I got from my ribs and arm. I looked around the room and saw it was an elegant room, certainly not one for a huntsman's daughter like myself. I pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. I instantly fell to the floor. Then the door opened.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. Gaius said for you to rest."

I looked towards the direction of the voice and found it belonged to a blue eyed, brown haired boy. He wore servant clothes and carried a hand full of bottles with liquid inside. He put the bottles on a near end table and came to me. He helped me back up onto the bed and sat next to me.

"How do you feel?"

Instead of answering his question I took a closer look at him. He was quite attractive. No wait very attractive.

"Oh! I'm sure you're wondering who I am. My name's Merlin. What's your name?"

He smiled at me as he waited for my answer.

"Atheline." I answered as I looked at the floor. I took a quick look at him and saw his smile grew twice as big. He got up; looked through the bottles. I tried to remember what happened. I just couldn't. I took a deep breath and yelped from the pain. Merlin came rushing back with a bottle in his hand. The liquid was this brownish color. It looked a lot like water from the river near my house.

"Here drink this. Gaius said it's supposed to help with the pain." He handed me the bottle. I examined it and looked at him. He just smiled. I dunked the whole bottle and gave a face. I looked at Merlin with a 'that was gross look' and gave him the bottle back. Just as he was about to say something the door opens again. This time three people came through. Two were dressed as royalty and the other in servant like clothes.

"Hello. I'm Gaius. You –"

"Her name is Atheline." Answered Merlin before the man known as Gaius could finish.

"Yes. Okay. How are you feeling? Have you taken the potion I made for you?" He asked.

"I- I … My ribs contain a great deal of pain. My arm too, but not as much as my ribs." I looked back at the other two men. One looked very concerned and the other had an emotionless face. The fair haired boy came forward.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Arthur, she just woke up. Let her capture her thoughts for a second." Merlin responded with a little annoyance.

The boy known as Arthur just gave Merlin a look and looked back at me with concern.

"I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was hunting with my father. I heard him call my name and when I looked back to where his voice came he wasn't there. Then I woke up here." I replied shyly.


	2. Breaking The Silence

**Okay so I know I never put an author's note in the last chapter. I decided to do one in this one. I do not own Merlin. I only own Atheline and her family. I own nothing else. Okay after that is done with. I would love it if you guys would review. If I end up getting no reviews I probably won't continue cause I will feel like no one is reading it. This chapter I believe is longer than the last. I like this chapter better than the last one too. Sorry if it's boring. It's been awhile sense I have written anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Breaking The Silence

It's been a few weeks sense I have woken up. The only thing I get is question after question about what happened to me or who I was. After the day I had awoken I just refused to talk. If I don't talk then they won't get any answers and in return they will stop asking them. So in the end I win. Plus people I don't know just really scare me. So Anyway, today feels like a different day than the rest. You see every day has felt like a drag. It felt so ... so ... bleak. Today felt like a good day. I got dressed in a beautiful gown that I received from this servant girl named Gwen. She is such a sweet and kind girl. The dress was this sky blue with some sort of flower like print on the edges of the dresses sleeves. I left my medium length, wavy, blonde hair down. I replaced the bandages on my arm with the spare ones Gaius had left me. My arm was not as sore as it was a few days before. My ribs on the other hand still ache with pain that makes it unbearable to even breath. I, just like my father had taught me, ignored it and acted like nothing was wrong. I turned to the window and looked out it. It was a beautiful, cloud free, sunny day in Camelot. I started singing softly a song my mother use to sing to me. I believe It was a lullaby of some sorts. I continued singing until I heard some clapping from behind me. I quickly turned around fearing for the worst. It was only Merlin. I smiled with relief. That boy tended to scare the shit out of me, but he also manged to get me in the greatest moods ever. I can go from complete and utter pain to laughing and smiling like an idiot.

"That was very good. I enjoyed it." He smiled that wonderful smile that I have learned to enjoy in the past few days. I blushed and looked down at my feet. They were bare. I really hated shoes. My feet just felt so ... packed and crowded in them.

"Well I see you still don't want to speak, ... But you will stand there and sing. Now that doesn't make much sense. Anyway. I have been sent up here to give you some breakfast." He pointed to a plate that he set on the table. "Now enjoy milady. I have to go tend to the prat's business. " With that he smiled and left.

I looked at the plate on the table. I haven't really eaten anything in the past couple of days. Every time I try to eat I feel the need to vomit. I sat down and tried to eat. I manged to eat at most a half a plate. I grabbed the plate and headed out my door and to the castle kitchen. When I reached it I just smiled at everyone as I took care of my plate and the rest of my food. When I finished I gave everyone a nod goodbye and headed outside.

I felt the sunlight hit my exposed skin. I looked around to see people everywhere. I just smiled knowing they are probably enjoying this as much as I am. I started to aimlessly walk around til I saw the empty training area for the knights. I walked into it and looked at everything. I saw many weapons of all sorts. My eyes landed on a bow. I smiled lightly and picked it up. It was a beautiful bow. The craftsmanship of it was indescribable. I looked around for some arrows and found them not to far from where the bow was. I picked up an arrow and set it on the string tied to the bow. I pulled back and I smiled widely. I aimed at the center of one of the targets and released. It felt like a great amount of worry and pressure was lifted off my shoulders as I let go of the arrow. The arrow was stuck right in the center of the target. All I could do was smile. Then I slowly but surely started to feel tears running down my cheeks.

"I did not expect you to be able to do that."

I turned around to see Prince Arthur standing there with his arms folded; a smirk on his face. Merlin was with him carrying Arthur's swords. I gave him a small curtsey and mouthed the words I'm sorry my lord. Arthur motioned for Merlin to put away the swords and started to walk towards me.

"Can you do that again?" Arthur asked while pointing to the target. I nodded my head and picked up the bow again. I did the same as I did before only doing one thing I shouldn't really have done. I took in a deep breath as I released the arrow. A little yelp escaped my lips as I bent over in pain. I had my eyes closed as I tried to get the pattern of breathing without injuring myself. I felt a hand on my back. I looked over to see Merlin with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lay down or something? Perhaps some water."

All I could do was smile. He was so concerned for my health. I got back to standing up and shook my head no. I looked over to Arthur who had the same look of concern on his face. I felt awkward after a few moments of them still staring at me. I slowly began to back away and head back to the castle.

"Atheline wait."

I stopped at Arthur's voice. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Merlin go with her. Make sure she's okay. I have nothing left for you to do." Responded Arthur. He then looked at me and started to walk to the target. Merlin just nodded and started to walk with me to the castle. It wasn't silent for long. Once we were out of ear shot form Arthur Merlin started to make fun of him. In turn I laughed.

"So. Is there a reason why you don't talk to anyone?" He asked after a moment of silence. I knew he wasn't expecting an answer, so why not surprise him.

"Because I'm sick of everyone asking me questions after questions. Plus quite a number of people around here kind of scare me." I looked at Merlin to see him with a slightly shocked but yet still smiling facial expression.

"So she talks!"

"That I do."

"So why did you decide to talk to me?"

I just shrugged and looked in front of me. "You're just really nice and caring. Not once have you ever asked to know about who I was or how I got here. I feel ... safe around you."


	3. Who Is My Family?

**So I have decided to post this chapter. Why? Because ... I have been addicted to writing. It probably sucks but whole well. I once again don't own anything but Atheline and her family. Reviews would be amazing and I would love you forever. So enjoy the story and share with you're friends! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Who Is My Family?

Merlin didn't respond to what I had said. He just looked at the ground.

"So. What do you plan on doing with the rest of your day?" I looked at him with a small smile. He looked up at me and thought for a few minutes.

"Arthur told me to make sure your okay. So that's what I plan on doing."

I gave him a face that showed I was hurt. "Oh so you're just going to be with me for today because Arthur told you so?" The look on his face was a mixture of worry and fear.

"No. No. No. I didn't mean it like that. I -"

"Relax Merlin. I know what you meant. I'm just joking."

He became so relieved. It was kind of funny that he got worked up over that. We continued walking occasionally pushing each other playfully. After a few minutes I pushed him again. He stopped. I turned and looked at him. He tired to look mad but failed miserably. I started giggling.

"What?"

"Why must you push me?"

"You started it."

He threw his arms up and started laughing but stopped. He then started acting mad again.

"I did not. You pushed me first. Therefore I did not start it."

I tried to act offended but It didn't work. Instead I just stood there and laughed. Shortly he started laughing too. The laughter died out and we just stood there looking at each other and smiling. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was peaceful. He then walked over to me and put his hand on my back.

"Come on. Let's go see Gaius. He should have something to help with the pain."

In a short amount of time we arrived to Gaius and Merlin's living space. I've never been in here before. It was a little bit of a mess but the organized kind of mess. There was a number of books and healing ingredients scattered around the room. I picked up one of the books and started looking at it. It was about the old religion.

"Gaius are you here?" Called Merlin. Gaius yelled from on top of a ladder from across the room. Of course me being me I didn't catch what he said. Something about Merlin and helping, I'm not sure. I continued reading the book as Merlin helped Gaius. Some of the tales out of the book I remember quite clearly. Others not so much. My mother use to tell my younger brother and I some of the tales. Well she called them tales. My father really didn't like her telling us about all of it.

"Atheline. How are you my dear?"

I turned to see Gaius holding some bottles and Merlin holding about 5 books that looked really heavy. I walked over to him and grabbed some of the books from the top and carried them over to where Gaius was. Merlin followed my movement and mumbled thank you. Then looked at Gaius.

"Actually we need a remedy to help her with her pain."

"Of course." Replied Gaius and he started working on something.

"So how are your ribs and arm milady?"

I looked at Merlin and he just looked back at me. I really wouldn't like to talk to Gaius. I'm not saying he's a bad guy or anything, I just don't really feel safe with many people. I don't really understand why I feel safe around Merlin and not Gaius or Arthur or even Gwen. It's just how I am.

"You can talk to him Atheline. He's not creepy or anything. He can help you."

I just nodded and looked down at the ground. I grabbed a hold of the arm that was injured.

"My arm is doing well. It doesn't hurt as much. My ribs on the other hand hurt pretty bad. I have trouble even breathing." I replied shyly. Gaius nodded and went back to work. I stood there awkwardly as Merlin was looking at me and Gaius was trying his best to hurry. I wonder what Merlin is thinking about. I took a glance at him. He smiled and went to help Gaius. I watched the two work. Mostly Merlin. Have you ever just sat there and looked at his eyes, or his smile. They can make the most evil women on earth stop and make her heart melt. His eyes were so beautiful. I'm quite jealous. My eyes are this green color that I frankly think is quite unattractive. Now his blue eyes I would kill to have. His smile too. His smile is contagious. Once he smiles it seems like everyone else does. Frankly it makes any room just brighten.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gaius handing me a bottle. I gave the same look I gave on the first day I awoke. It was once again this brownish liquid that looked just like water from this river near my house. I put the bottle to my lips and on the count of three I will down it all. One. Two. Three. I started coughing and put the bottle on the table.

"Now that should take effect in about an hour or two. The pain should be dimmed down enough for you to at lest breath right." Gaius gave me a little smirk and left with some more bottles in hand.

"Where is he going?" I replied.

"He has more remedies to deliver."

I nodded in reply. It got silent and stay that way for some time. I looked at Merlin. He looked ... nervous. I'm not really sure why he would be.

"What's wrong Merlin? You look nervous."

He looked at the ground and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well i'm not sure if I should ask this considering how you only just started talking to me today but I have also known you for only a few weeks and it -"

"Merlin spit it out!"

"Would you do the honors of joining me for dinner tonight?"

I was shocked at what he just said. I stood in silence just looking at him with my mouth wide open. Did he really just ask me to dinner? This man. This man with the beautiful eyes and smile. The man that looks like he can't do harm to anyone. This man asked me, a more than average girl, to dinner. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice him walking to me.

"Atheline."

I couldn't find any words to say and it was really starting to scare me. I really should find some words a quick.

"Ath-"

"Yes. I would love to company you for dinner. When and where?"

His smile grew so much brighter, it was unbelievable.

"Tomorrow and I will meet you at your room."

I smiled and just nodded. Then somebody came in. That somebody happened to be Arthur. I curtseyed and mouthed my lord. He nodded at me and began to speak.

"My Father would like to see you. It's ... It's very important that you come and speak also."

I gave him a confused look at followed him to the throne room. Arthur went in first followed by Merlin and then myself. When I walked in I saw a man. A few years younger than myself. He was dressed like royalty. He had brown hair. That was all I could really see from the back. I walked next to the man and curtseyed to the King.

"Hello Atheline. How are you today? You're ribs and arm feel better I hope." Replied the king with concern.

"Hello my lord. I am much better today than I have been in awhile. My arm is feeling much better, but I can't say the same for my ribs."

The man that was standing next to me turned towards me. That's when I got a good look of him. He had eyes just like mine, just like our father's. That's when it hit me. He stood there and smiled but didn't say a word.

"An-Andrew? Is that you?"

My younger, kid brother is all grown up. I stood there looking at him astonished. Then I came to a realization.

"Why are you not wearing you're clothes?"

He laughed. "Why these are my clothes!"

"But -"

"My dear sister. Our father has lied to us. Remember when our uncle came and took me away from you and father?"

I nodded.

"Well it turns out were a noble blood line."

I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"But ... Father and I are part of the blood line. You and Mother are not."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not part of the family. According to my uncle you were founded by my Mother before she even met Dad. You were only a baby I guess. The story goes that she took you in and Dad felt bad that there was going to be no father figure in you're life. So he moved in with Mother. He soon fell in love with her and married her."

I dropped on my knees and couldn't speak. I was about to cry. My whole life. It was all based on a lie. I have no idea where I came from or who I am. I don't even know if Atheline is my real birth name. I started to feel tears run down my face. I forced the tears to stop and stood up. I looked Andrew dead in the eyes. I replied with as much strength as possible.

"If you're not my real family then who is?"


	4. What Am I Going To Do, Merlin?

**Hello! I once again do not own Merlin just Atheline and her family. :) I have decided to do things a little differently in this chapter. I wanted to try and do both Atheline's and Merlin's point of view. Tell me what you think about it? If it was good or not. I would love reviews so I know if I should continue this or just get rid of it all together. So Enjoy, read, and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 - What am I going to do, Merlin?

I looked out the window as I watched Andrew leave. It was the day after I found out the truth. The family I lived with my whole life is not really my family. They were just strangers that took care of me. They took pity on a baby. I didn't feel like going out today. Hell I didn't even feel like getting out of bed. If it wasn't for Gwen I wouldn't have. I looked at the sky. It was cloudy. Not a beautiful sunny day like yesterday. It was gloomy too. I wouldn't be surprised if it rained.

"Atheline, milady, I have brought you something to eat." Said a kind yet hesitant voice.

I recognized the voice to belong to Gwen. I just continued to stay silent and stare at the scene down below. Arthur, Uther and Merlin were bidding goodbye to my once known brother. They were talking about something. Unlucky for me I could neither hear nor read their lips. After a short time I heard the door close as I watched my brother ride out of Camelot.

For hours I sat on the window sill, just staring outside. It started to rain slightly. Not enough to make people want to go in but also enough to make the people who are inside want to stay in. I looked away from the window and around the room. It seemed like the walls were closing in on me and the ceiling was caving in. I can't stay any longer in here. I picked up the food from this morning that I never touched and walked out the door. I dropped the plate off at the kitchen and exited the castle. The rain has gotten a little heavier. People started gathering their belongings and headed for the safety of their homes. I walked to the training area for the knights. It was vacant, but the weapons were still out. I stood in the middle of the field and just looked. Remembering things that were so special to me. The times my ... my ... 'father' taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. Or the time when he taught me how to wield a sword. The memories that have made me the person I am today. I walked over to the swords and picked one up. I started hitting the dummies that the knights have forgotten to put away. Left. Right. Left. Under. Head. Right. Arm. Down the torso.

* * *

Go do this Merlin. Go do that. As much as I love working for Arthur I really do need a day just to myself. Or at least a day to get caught up. Thanks to the knights and Arthur they have completely forgotten to pick everything up after practice today. So guess who has to go clean it it up in the rain. Merlin! The rain just keeps getting heavier and heavier. I run to the training area to see someone practicing. I walked closer and realized it was Atheline. Beautiful Atheline. How she's still together who knows. I started watching her and noticed she was saying things. Not loud enough for people just walking by to hear but for people closer to her.

"You son of bitch. After I raised you. You just drop off news like that and run like the clot-pole you are." She muttered with anger. She hit the dummy one more time and fell to her knees with the sword next to her. I ran to her thinking she might be hurt. When I got near her I realized she was crying. I knelt next to her and started to comfort her. I must of startled her because she jumped and looked at me. She instantly stood up and wiped her tears.

"Wha - What are you d-doing here?" She struggled to say the sentence. I looked her up and down with concern. She was soaked from the rain. Her green eyes that are normally filled with happiness are filled with pain and anger. Her dress was purple today and covered in mud. She repeated the question but with more confidence than before.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?"

"Arthur sent me to put away the weapons and dummies."

She just looked at me and nodded. We just stood there for a minute listening to the rain falling. Me watching her and her watching the ground. She looked up at me.

"How long have you been here?"

"Awhile."

She looked like she was about to cry again. I stepped forward with my arms open. Her response was something I did not expect. She actually ran into my arms crying, letting me comfort her. She just stood in my arms crying and asking me what she was going to do.

"Shhh. I'm not sure yet. But we will figure everything out okay? I will help you every step of the way. Together we will figure out who you are. Shhh." I replied as I stroked her hair. We stood in the pouring rain. Saying nothing to each other. Just her in my arms, trying to clam down. After some time she started to laugh. I looked at her strangely. She looked at me and laughed again. I smiled. Her laugh was heavenly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Were standing in the middle of the pouring rain."

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Then let's get out of the rain." I started to pull her our of the training area.

"But don't you have to pick up the weapons? I can help so we can get it done faster."

* * *

I helped Merlin with the task Arthur has given him. Once we were done it was full blown pouring outside. Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran inside. My hand looks so small compared to his. Once we got inside we started walking ... hand in hand may I add. I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks. After a few moments of silence Merlin realized we were still holding hands. He blushed too and let go. He looked adorable when he blushed.

"Sorry." He replied and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine."

"So How are you going to find out who you are?" He asked me with concern.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm scared to find out who I am." I stopped and looked out a window to see some kids playing in the rain. "I could be a noble and Andrew was just told wrong information. Or I could just simply be a normal person. Then again there is that possibility that I could even be a princesses." I giggled a little to myself. "The worst thing that could happen is I end up having magic and just haven't figured out how to use it yet. If that would be the case then I'm certain I will die by Uther's hands." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"I won't let that happen. If you happen to have magic I will help you keep it a secret or something. Chances are you won't have magic."

I turned to face him with the tears slowly starting down my face. "How can you be so certain?" He didn't say anything just pulled me into a hug as I started, once again, crying into his already soaked shirt. He started whispering in my ear. Telling me everything will be fine. That he will help me through everything. That I don't need to worry. This continued on for what felt like forever. Neither of us heard anyone coming until we heard a voice say 'Merlin!'.  
We both separated. Me wiping my eyes and Merlin just standing there awkwardly.

"What's going on? Merlin you have a list of chores to go do. I except them to be done before dinner." Stated Arthur.

"Yes sire." Answered Merlin. He looked at me and gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay. No dinner date tonight. Just sleep." He whispered in my ear and then left. I smiled while watching Merlin walk away. He has such a good heart. He cares about everyone before himself.

"You really like him don't you?"

I turned to see it was Arthur. Oh crap. I forgot he was there. I struggled to find words to tell him. Wait. Should I even tell him. Tell him that I honestly don't know if I have feelings for Merlin yet or not. I mean yeah he may be on my mind most of the time and he's caring for everyone. Plus he's really attractive. No wait. I can't possibly have feelings for him. No. I can't.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him. But you should go back in you're bed chambers. I will have Gwen bring you dinner. So eat and then go to sleep."

With that Arthur turned around a left in the direction Merlin went. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with my life.


	5. This Dream

**Okay. So I know this is shorter than normal but I have had this in my head for awhile and this is as far as I got. So in the next chapter you will see what will happen. So review, enjoy and yeah ...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - This ... Dream_  
_

_A young women, no older than 20, hid behind a tree holding a small baby covered in a yellow blanket. She was breathing quite heavily. She stopped her breathing once she heard voices.  
_

_"Where did she go?" Said a deep, angry voice. Probably belonging to a man.  
_

_"I think she went this way. Follow me." Replied yet another deep voice.  
_

_The young women slowly let out the breath she was holding as the men ran west. Once the she could no longer hear any foot steps she checked on the baby. She removed part of the blanket to see that child's face. The baby was no more than a few months old, a female too. She had green eyes that would blend in with the grass. She gave a look that the young women knew all to well.  
_

_"Shh. Don't cry. Atheline. Baby girl, don't cry. Mamma will get you something to eat soon." Whispered the women. She spent the next few minutes getting Atheline back to sleep until.  
_

_Crack.  
_

_She quickly turned around to see some men gathered around in a tight, small circle discussing something. She turned back and quickly but quietly started running.  
_

_Crack.  
_

_She looked down to see she stepped on a stick. Then she heard the men coming in her direction. She panicked. Knowing very well she wouldn't be able to out run them much longer. She hid Atheline in a bush, being careful not to wake her. Once she finished hiding her she was grabbed forcefully by the arm.  
_

_"Well look what we got here boys, a little bitch." Laughed a man as he shoved her to the ground away from the bush. The man was big, hairy, dirty and ruthless. He had brown hair everywhere. With green eyes and rotted teeth.  
_

_"That's not a polite way to talk to a women." Said the timid woman on the ground.  
_

_"Shut up!" He hit her with so much force that it could have killed someone. She spit out blood and trembled.  
_

_"Now where is he!" Demanded the hair man.  
_

_"I don't know who you're talking about."  
_

_He picked her up and shoved her against a tree.  
_

_"The druid boy. We need him. Rumor has it you know where he is."  
_

_She spit blood in his face._

_"Have no idea who you're talking about. I don't associate myself with the druids. I can be put to death for it."  
_

_He shoved her harder against it. The bark was starting to dig into her skin.  
_

_"That's a fucking lie! Where is he!"  
_

_"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! KILL ME IF YOU MUST!"  
_

_He let her go. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She could feel the blood on her back. The man received a sword from one of the other men. _

_"Very well. Guess we will just make you tell us."  
_

_She stood up and started backing away from him. He took the sword and jabbed it in her stomach.  
_

_"Ahhhh!"  
_

"AHHHHH! MERLIN!" I yelled out of breath. I woke up in a cold sweat. Any blankets I had on before were now gone. I'm terrified. I have no idea what that dream was.

"MERLIN!"

The door opened to revel Merlin. I got up and ran into his arms trembling.


End file.
